


We Will Make it Through

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Public Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: The local authority will excute Chekov because of an accidental transgression. To save him,  Jim has to have ritual sex with Spock. Chekov's saved, but Jim worries that his relationship with Spock will be destroyed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For kinky bingo prompt: ritual

The stone-faced Fersbian official said, "The only punishment for this transgression is execution. "

"Can't there be other ways? We apologize for our ignorance but... " Jim said. No way he would let Chekov be executed because Chekov fell into a pond, which they only knew afterward that it was sacred to the locals. He would beam up Chekov from the jail if he could ignore the diplomatic disaster that ensued. It was a last resort that he was increasingly tempted to take.

"Captain, " Spock said, his shoulders stiffened. "We may have a solution. "

"What's this? " Jim’s shoulders relaxed _Trust Spock to save the day again_

Spock asked the official, "Is it true that according to your Article 5, Chapter 33, Codex Valeneus, a purification ritual can be done on the offender's behalf to restore gods' favour, and can substitute the original punishment in the case of defilement of sacred ponds? "

The official frowned and whispered with her aides. Then she said, "Yes, it is the case, but the ritual has very specific requirements. Are you sure you want to follow this course? "

She glared at Jim, who had no idea what they talked about. _But a way to save Chekov..._

"Please excuse me and the captain, " Spock said, and led Jim to a corner.

"Spock, you're a genius! " Jim smiled. "What's this ritual that we can do to save Chekov? "

"You may not be so willing if you know about the ritual, " Spock said, visibly swallowing. "It is a sex ritual. Moreover, the sacrifice has to be someone of the highest rank or status in the group the offender belongs to. "

Jim's mouth fell open. "I would have said you were kidding, but I know you won't tell jokes about serious matters. "

“I would have volunteered to be the sacrifice,” Spock said, with misery dripping from his eyes. “But they already knew our ranks.”

“It’s my duty as the captain. Only I can do it,” Jim said. He wouldn’t allow Spock’s noble sacrifice anyway. “Do they have criteria for the other participant involved?” His palms sweated. _Get over it_ , Jim told himself.

“If you do not mind, I will also volunteer, as I’m the superior of Chekov.”

Jim breathed deeply. _To have sex with Spock in public_ … It was like his twisted fantasy turned a living nightmare.

“Do you really want to do it? " Jim asked. He knew how Spock treasured his privacy. Jim was touched by the sacrifice he made in his offer.

"I will fulfill my duty. "

"All right, " Jim said, tilting his head. "Let’s go. "

* * *

 

Jim felt butterflies in his stomach, fighting the temptation to freeze or escape when he walked with Spock to the arranged place. The Fersbian court guards would monitor them from afar, which didn't help his nerve.

Spock was the best and worst choice for a forced sex ritual. Jim trusted Spock, and they’ve been through so much worse that he knew they would get over this. They had to.

Any feeling Jim might feel for Spock was inconsequential.

Spock caught his hand. Jim took relief in Spock’s quiet support. Jim's nerve calmed down until they were in the room with an altar at the centre.

The Fersbian guards escorted them to the altar and one of them asked, “Who will be the sacrifice?”

“I will,” Jim said.

“Strip. We will tie you to the altar. It’s the way.”

Jim’s mouth dried up. He wanted none of their hands to touch him.

“Wait,” Spock said, his muscles tensed under Jim’s hand. “I will tie him up as my duty.”

“Very well.” One guard handed a long thick red rope to Spock. “Tie him up to the altar.” Then they moved to the corner.

Spock stood still and Jim could read his worry and anxiety for him. He tried to smile. “Do the honour. Mr. Spock.” He stripped his shirt, making sure that his hands remained steady when doing it.

Spock held Jim in his arms with the rope behind Jim’s back and whispered in his ear. “Do you want to leave?”

“Chekov is waiting for us, “ Jim said. “We’ll be all right.”

Spock nodded. Jim continued to strip until he was stark naked.

“What now?” Jim asked, trying not to feel stupid.

“Put your wrists behind yourself,” Spock said. “Bend over the altar.”

The stone was cold to Jim’s naked skin, but he remained quiet.

Spock guided Jim to spread his arms. Then he laid the rope over Jim’s wrists, wrapping each end around twice for five wraps. It felt like a cotton rope and comfortable on his wrists.

“Tight?” Spock asked when he finished the wrap, and Jim shook his head, occupied with the sensation of being tied up. Spock was gentle and patient, always checking to ensure that there were enough space between the rope and Jim’s skin, but Jim felt vulnerable being tied up and exposed.

Finally Spock finished the rope handcuffs that held Jim’s wrists together.

“Tug the rope,” Spock said. “Tell me if it’s too tight”

Jim tugged the rope but it didn’t give. He couldn’t move his arms. Spock must have secured the handcuff to the altar. “I’m fine.”

Spock covered Jim’s back with his body, blocking the guards’ eyes from Jim and brushed his side. Jim relaxed into his touch.

“Begin,” a guard said. Jim tensed up more. He knew what he was asked to do, but …

“Forgive me,” Spock talked in Jim’s ears, when he pressed his chest tight to Jim’s back, his hesitant hand sliding over Jim’s side.

“We’ll be fine,” Jim said, hoping that it was true.

“Hurry up,” another guard said.

Jim could feel Spock tensed up. Then he slowly rubbed over Jim. The fabric of Spock’s trousers chafed Jim’s skin, and Jim could feel the shape of Spock’s organ through Spock’s trousers. _It’ll hurt_ , Jim thought, trying to relax.

Spock breathed on Jim’s neck and it tickled. It was uncomfortable bending face down on a stone table, and unless Vulcans were built differently from humans, Spock clearly didn’t find this enticing neither.

The guards hissed and growled around them, so Jim had to try something. Breathing as deeply as his current position allowed, he pushed back towards Spock, making sure to thrust against Spock’s organ. Then he turned his head to lick Spock.

Spock was startled out of his current rhythm. Then he thrust back more enthusiastically, the slight pain and pressure did something to Jim’s mind. Closing his eyes, Jim decided to use Spock’s touch telepathy to help with their ordeal. He pressed as close to Spock as he could, and fantasized as clear as he could:

> Spock comes to him, and Jim is warmed up by Spock’s presence, even when Jim wears nothing but a jewelled necklace, a sign of Spock’s regard and ownership of him. It is an honour to join with his lord and master. He kneels by Spock’s feet and kisses them, slowly working up Spock’s thighs. A gentle hand nudges him up, and Jim gracefully serves his lord by placing fluttering kisses on Spock and swallows the entire length. He pulls in and out, lavishing his worship on the head, the shaft, and pays his due to the place underneath. Spock’s breath paced up, and Jim continued his worship, as the routine for their ritual to strengthen their bond.

Spock’s actual gasps allowed Jim to focus on the fantasy scenario instead of the outside world, and it worked: Spock was hard against him. Jim spread his legs and breathed more.

Jim heard Spock pulling down his pants, and he wished he could watch. He tensed up when Spock’s erection pressed between his ass cheeks. He breathed deeply to forced his muscle to relax to lessen the injury when Spock entered him.

To JIm’s surprise, Spock started grinding up and down instead of pushing in, his hands gently pushed Jim’s ass inward to thrust harder. Relaxed and grateful for Spock’s consideration, Jim lost himself in the friction and heat, growing hard in turn. Jim wished he could took himself in his hands, but soon Spock's hand covered him and quickly brought Jim over.

They both panted. Jim felt his wrists untied, and Spock checked over him. Spock helped him up and supported him, wrapping Jim’s shirt around him. The next day Chekov was released and they beamed back to the Enterprise. Everything was fine now.

* * *

 

 _Is it?_ Jim thought, when Spock had avoided staying with him outside their shifts ever since the mission.

In retrospect, perhaps Jim bringing up a fantasy to help did more harm than good to Spock. It muddled up the water, making an supposed impersonal task more… personal, more intrusive. Spock might be ashamed how his body responded in the public, or worst: his captain’s ability to fantasize in such violation. Jim knew that Spock required space to rebuild his equilibrium, so however Jim wanted to reach out for Spock, he forced himself to be patient and take things at Spock’s pace.

Jim had his own nightmare too. Now that he knew the breathy sound Spock made when aroused, the actual sensation of his skin and touch, they crept into his fantasy and some nights he held himself in his hands, hated himself for jerking off while recalling the details of the ritual, but couldn't resist it anyway. He felt dirty himself.

Jim was working on reports when he received a message from Spock: a notice for his planned resignation from Starfleet. He felt the ground crumbled under him. No way he would let Spock go.

Jim straightened his posture and walked to Spock’s door. He had a battle to win.

* * *

 

“Request denied. I won’t lose you, the best First Officer because of what they do to us,” Jim said.

Spock stood in parade rest. Although his face was as inscrutable as usual, Jim could sense his distress. “I assured you that I am not longer fit for my duty. Firstly, I assaulted you...”

“I volunteered, and you were as violated as me. You nobly supported me through an ordeal that could be much worse. I should have thanked you.” Jim’s fear rose. “Is it because of my …? I’m sorry for violating your mind. I should have thought of a better way.”

“Your thought is never unwelcome to me,” Spock said, visibly swallowing.

“Even…” Jim stalled, not sure how to phrase his thoughts..

“You fulfilled beyond what your duty as a captain demanded as usual and your sacrifice safeguarded Chekov’s life and the mission. However, I fear that my motive was not as pure.”

Jim felt some long suppressed hope rose. “What do you mean?”

“I accompanied you because it was the only way for me to ensure your welfare. However, when you fantasized… I illogically indulged in the illusion that you truly wanted it. My emotion was compromised and I took undue advantage of you. I no longer deserved to serve with you.”

“Spock,” Jim’s hands trembled. It was the most important battle in his life and he had to win this one. “I didn’t make up the fantasy out of nowhere. Not exactly all the details, but I’ve been fantasized about you.”

He took a breath. Spock’s honesty deserved the same in return. “I don’t merely fantasize about you, to be honest. I love you as much as I can love, and sometimes I’m scared how much I do. I want you in my bed. I want you in my life forever. I said nothing because I was scared of ruining our relationship. You’re a Vulcan. You work so hard to bring emotion under your control. You don’t need a human being like me to complicate your life.”

He forced himself to stare into Spock’s eyes, waiting for his sentence.

“In this case, I think we both proceed under faulty perception,” Spock said, walking towards Jim. “I will retreat my resignation request if you wish.”

“I definitely wish so. Whatever you decide to do with my confession is your choice, but I want my First Officer and best friend if he wishes to stay.”

Spock held Jim loosely in his arms. Jim’s heartbeat quickened.

“I want the same with you. You already have my heart and life, and I will treasure your love as always,” Spock said. “I only hope that we can discover our feeling without such an… inciting event.”

“Let’s start a ritual of our own. Is now all right?” Jim smiled, looking at Spock through his eyelashes.

“It is more than acceptable,” Spock said. Soon they were occupied wholly with each other in a ritual of their own.


End file.
